Mahou Shoujo Randomness
by Glitch-the-Zoruvee
Summary: Collection of one-shots making no sense at all. Or just stuffing faces with Kyoko. rated k for Kyoko's swearing
1. Ice cream party

Sayaka was on her way to Mami's now abandoned apartment. "I just wonder why I'm here," grumbled Sayaka. "You'll find out," came Kyoko's voice from behind. Sayaka turned to face her, but the red-haired girl pushed past her. She dug a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. "Why do you have that?" asked Sayaka. "Homura picked it up," said Kyoko, walking into the room. Sayaka was confused, but didn't ask any questions. "I haven't been in here in a while," said Kyoko, half to herself. "Smells like cake and tea. And Mami's perfume." The blue-haired girl titled her head at the last sentence.

"Never mind," said Kyoko. "But I think I'll stay here for a while. Food raid, and I don't want the others to find out where I live, so I'll just crash here." Sayaka looked at her from the other end of the room. "I don't think the others will be okay with that," she said. "I'm kinda not okay with it myself." Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Whatever," said the red-haired girl, opening the freezer. "HOOOOLY SHIT," she suddenly said loudly. She grabbed whatever it was and held it up in the air. "ICE CREAM CUUUUPS." Sayaka shook her head.

"So loud," said Sayaka. "You're freaking out over ice cream cups?" Kyoko gaped at her. "Yah! I haven't had ice cream in forever! Chocolate and strawberry!" said Kyoko, throwing a few cups on the couch. Sayaka caught a chocolate one. "Mami must've eaten ice cream when Kyuubey was out stalking Madoka," said Kyoko, sitting down beside Sayaka and bringing the cups onto her lap. "That's mean," said Sayaka. Kyoko shrugged and began firing scoops of ice cream into her mouth with a spoon.

"Give me your phone," said red-haired girl, reddish orange eyes looking at her seriously. "No. Why?" asked Sayaka. "Ice cream party!" said Kyoko as if Sayaka knew already. "I didn't know you were serious," she said, giving her the blue-and-gold case phone. _Little pink-haired girl,_ thought Kyoko as she selected Madoka. "Homura in here?" asked Kyoko. "No, why are you inviting her? Transfer Student's gonna make it all weird," said Sayaka. "Insanely fuckin' awkward you mean? Ok," said Kyoko bluntly, handing her phone back.

"I thought you liked bugging her." Sayaka sighed. "I do, just not over freaking ice cream," she admitted. "Have you ever bugged her in front of Madoka? She gets so mad. It's like deaths glares all the time." Kyoko nodded in understanding, rolling to sit on her head. "But Homura will show up anyway if Madoka's around," she said. "Especially around me. She doesn't have any reason to trust me." Sayaka punched her playfully in the arm. "I don't have a reason either," she said. She put her phone down, and it rolled onto the rug.

There was a knock at the door. "Coming!" called Kyoko. "Sayaka go get the door." The blue-haired girl gave her a "seriously?" look and got up. "Madoka-chan!" said Sayaka, being friendly. Kyoko tried to sit upright again, but fell on her side. "Hey Madoka," she said, waving. Following Madoka was Homura. _Of fucking course, _thought Kyoko. "Ice cream anyone?" asked Kyoko. "I wanna know why are you in here," said Homura bluntly to the two girls. "You picked up the key and gave it to me," Kyoko said, opening another strawberry ice cream cup. "You didn't say I couldn't use it." Homura sighed. "It's okay Homura-chan," said Madoka. "This could be fun." That was all it took to convince to her. After 10 minutes, Kyoko had already blown thrown 15 cups. "Wow, there's still quite a bit left," she said. "Mami left quite a bit behind. Maybe she—"

"Don't say it," said Sayaka. "Please don't." Kyoko dropped her 16th cup, now empty. "All right," she said. "Sorry. But I'm not cleaning anything once this is over." Sayaka slammed her spoon down on the table, and Kyoko was expecting the glass table to crack. "Yeah you are, this was your idea! I'm not doing this myself," she said. "Alright, calm down," she went over to the freezer once more after the cups all over the place became empty.

"Damn, still got a lot left," Kyoko said quietly. A little less than half the original amount. "And there only one vanilla. Fuckin' Mami," she said. Kyoko picked up the only vanilla and dipped a stick of Pocky, sitting back down near the table. "Yum yum," said Kyoko playfully as she chomped off half the stick. "I'm so full," said Madoka. "Me too," agreed Homura. "Really? Come on," said Kyoko. "Nah, Kyoko you can handle the rest," said Sayaka, falling on her back onto the floor.

"Okay," said Kyoko. Homura and Madoka headed to the door. "I barely have the energy to walk," said Madoka. She gave a sudden bounce. "Never mind!" she said as a sugar rush overcame her and sped down the street, Homura chasing after her. After a few silently and confused seconds, Kyoko spoke up. "Well I better head home, I can store these—" "Nope!" said Sayaka, cutting her off. "You're helping me clean this!" Kyoko plopped down on the couch with an ice cream cup. "Okay."


	2. A break from class

Glitch's note:

Hey guys, long time no see! I really appreciate the reviews, ice cream cups for all! How about we get this party started?

* * *

It was a lovely day in Mitakihara. Birds were chirping. People were working. And with all of the children at school, it was peaceful. Well, it didn't stay that way for long. There was a loud tap on the glass wall of a certain classroom. Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka's classroom of course. And as their lives go, it was Kyoko disrupting their class. . "Sayaka… Sayaka!" she called. The blue-haired girl's face turned a slight red as everyone looked at her.

"Uhh Miki-san?" asked the teacher. "Would you like to be excused?" She nodded vigorously and darted to the door, Homura and Madoka looking after her. "Why are you here?" asked Sayaka. "Do you think we can kill Kyuubey?" she said. Sayaka facepalmed. "Are you serious?" Kyoko grinned. "Not really, just come with me," said the redhead, pulling her head. No one else but Homura and Madoka noticed she was leaving. Kyoko and Sayaka soon made it to the roof unnoticed. "Why are we up here?" asked Sayaka warily. An explosion sounded. "What was that?!" panicked Sayaka. Kyoko narrowed her eyes.

"We've gotta go," she said seriously. "What?!" Kyoko didn't respond at all to Sayaka's panicked state, but instead attempted to jump over the tall gates. "What the heck are you doing? If you weren't a magical girl, that'd be a death wish!" said Sayaka. She couldn't say anymore, because Kyoko threw her an ice cream cup and jumped. The blue-haired girl rushed to the gate to see Kyoko fly down and do a somersault onto the ground, as though jumping off a wall.

The red-haired girl smirked up at her and only said one thing, "Aren't I badass?" Sayaka sighed and headed back to class, only to find Kyoko standing in the doorway gulping down a potato chip. "You're trying your best not to get me to class aren't you?" she asked impatiently. Kyoko nodded. Once again, Sayaka couldn't say anymore because **(THIS TIME)** Kyoko ran backwards from Sayaka, throwing little explosive ball **(things?)**.

"What the-?! What are you doing you idiot?" said Sayaka, jumping to avoid the strange yet dangerous things. "What are you, nine?" The answer she got was a laugh. "Kyoko, I need to get to -!" An explosive little dot hit her face, right on the nose. That was it. Kyoko just laughed as Sayaka took after her. "That wasn't funny! Seriously Kyoko, what's gotten into you?" she questioned. Suddenly Kyoko stopped, Sayaka nearly rammed into her. "I gave you an ice cream cup didn't I?" asked Kyoko. Sayaka nodded. "Give it back, I'm hungry."

"Really?" asked Sayaka. "Yeah," said Kyoko. "Give it back." Sayaka froze. _Did I drop it? I don't have it, _she thought. "It's gone." Kyoko didn't look too happy about that. But instead of punching Sayaka **(everyone loves violence!)** she took off across the rooftop. While Kyoko was looking for the ONE ICE CREAM CUP Sayaka took this chance to sneak back inside. Once almost to her classroom, Kyoko was standing there once again. "How are you doing this?!" asked Sayaka.

"I'm a magical girl," said Kyoko. "That's it." Sayaka sighed and made it back to her seat. Once she sat down, she felt something in her pocket. Pocky. _Thanks Kyoko,_ she thought, half sarcastically. "Miki-san?" asked the teacher. "You were gone quite a while, is everything alright?" She nodded. _Maybe,_ thought the blue-haired girl. She looked through the glass wall and saw Kyoko hold up the ice cream cup and walk away.

* * *

I started this last night but had to record a commentary from PMMM movie Eternal. This isn't as good as the first one, it was late last night. So I apologize, the ending a little more heartfelt (somewhat?). I put little parenthesis for my own amusement in there too. I haven't been on my game recently, and the next chapter might take longer because of my weekend. So sorry about that. I really appreciate the support!

~Glitchy and Kyoko


End file.
